


Games For Two

by Artemis1000



Series: A Wicked Blade [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Rey is so done, Rule 63, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fem!Kylo Ren, fem!Kylo has Leia's flirting skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Snapshot of a rule 63 AU in which some things changed, but too many remained the same. While stranded on a desolate planet, Kylo Ren suggests a game. Too bad Rey is mightily sick of her games. It's one step forward and ten steps back for these reluctant allies.





	Games For Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into f/f Reylo, something I've been wanting to do for ages.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)

“How about this?” Kylo Ren’s smile was sharp and vaguely mocking, it didn’t reach her eyes. “Every time you get something right I take off a piece of clothing.”

Rey’s nostrils fluttered with her sharp inhale. She met her eyes head on, refusing to be cowed. “And every time I get something wrong?”

The shark-like smile grew. “You’re a smart girl, scavenger. You can figure that out for yourself.”

“Don’t play games with me!” Rey snapped, leaping up from the stone she had perched on.

Ren’s sneer of, “funny, I thought that’s exactly what we are doing,” went stubbornly ignored by her as she stomped to the mouth of the cave and turned her glare on the thunderstorm.

The night sky was lit up by a myriad of lightning bolts, illuminating the storm-swept landscape stretching out below them, and everywhere around them loomed mountains even taller than the one they had found shelter within.

Not for the first time, Rey wondered what she had done to deserve this. She wouldn’t mind being stuck in a cave with Finn and Poe, but with Ren? It was not quite a fate worse than death, but it came pretty close – and if Ren kept it up, it might end with one of them being dead.

Rey turned on her heel and stalked towards the other woman.

Kylo Ren looked quite lovely in the soft, flickering light of their campfire. She was hunched over, fiddling with some small piece of equipment, her angular face framed by a tangle of black curls. It was as soon as she opened her mouth that the problems began.

Rey’s scowl darkened. “The only reason I haven’t killed you in your sleep yet is that your mother would be disappointed.”

Everybody who had known Leia as a young woman told Rey that Breha Solo came after her. A whirlwind of sharp tongue and sharp claws, always spoiling for a fight. Only that Princess Leia had been fighting for good. Nobody knew what Kylo Ren was fighting for, other than fighting to piss off Rey.

Ren shrugged lazily. She didn’t even bother to look up. “You said we should get to know another. I suggested a way to make it more interesting.”

Rey’s hands curled into fists at her sides. “I don’t believe you changed sides for real.”

This time, Ren looked up. Her glare was spitting daggers, as usual. “What do you think I’m here for then, scavenger? A sudden overwhelming desire for babysitting duties?”

Rey bristled. That was what she hated most, when Ren rubbed in her face that she was older, and far more worldly. Even if her worldliness had gotten her nowhere but crawling at the feet of a genocidal madman, and eventually half-dead in the snow. Mind you, it had only taken three weeks for her to break into the new Resistance headquarters, storm the command center and inform them that they would be working with her now.

Rey had been with Master Skywalker at the time, but she’d heard the stories.

That had been a year ago.

As far as Rey knew, Ren hadn’t once said sorry.

It didn’t bother Rey much, since she knew whatever apologies Ren might give her would be a lie anyway; she didn’t think Kylo Ren capable of enough empathy to feel for anyone’s pain but her own.

It didn’t bother Rey, but it was still a case in point for how despicable the woman was.

Ren’s pale, thin lips curled into a knowing smirk as if she knew _exactly_ what Rey was thinking, and she gritted her teeth. Right. Despicable. She got to hold that thought.

“I’m not a child.”

There was something to the crinkling of Ren’s nose which suggested she wanted to scoff, and only refrained to spare Rey’s feelings. “Of course not. I wouldn’t have suggested getting naked if I thought of you as a child.”

Rey grunted, and picked up another salvaged piece of the comm console. Half the delicate little connections were fried, but with some tender loving care and creative engineering it might make it for one more call. She tried very hard not to think about the burning of her cheeks.

Force knew what Ren wanted of her, other than drive her crazy. They’d been at another’s throat since the day Rey returned from Ahch-To, but Rey had long since stopped understanding exactly what was happening between them. Ren did everything to push her away, but half the time she did so by trying to draw her closer.

Rey plopped back down on her stone. From here she saw only Ren’s profile, which came down to seeing a whole lot of hair and little else. Like so often, her fingers itched to bury in these dark locks and braid them. Or just touch them, for the sake of touching, and finding out if they were as soft as they looked. “I don’t want to play games anymore.”

“You mean you don’t want to play _my_ games anymore,” Ren said. She swapped the piece she had been working on for another. “You want me to play yours.”

“No! It means I’m done with games, Breha!”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That had sure gotten her Kylo Ren’s full attention. Her full attention and a snarl showing far too many gleaming white teeth, while gloved fingers tightened around the delicate machinery in her hands till the plasteel creaked ominously.

For just a moment she thought she read unconcealed longing on Ren’s face, and great pain.

Then she turned her head away, and there was nothing but that wild mane of hair. Maybe it was the flickering light, but it looked like her shoulders were shaking.

“Breha Solo died a long time ago. My mother refuses to accept that, and it’ll get her killed like it got my father killed. You don’t want to join them.”

Rey never got the chance to demand what Ren meant with that, she stormed out of the cave before Rey could so much as think of a single word to say.

She tried to follow, but Kylo Ren had many years of training on her, she could mask herself so tightly in the Force it felt as if Rey was all alone on this desolate world. There was nothing to do for her but return to the cave, and wait and fret, and hope Ren would come to her senses before she got fried by lightning.

Deep down, Rey couldn’t help wondering, what if she had agreed to play?

The End


End file.
